Todo tiene sus altas y sus bajas
by Iloveyaoiemi
Summary: Por ciertas circunstancias kyle y su hermano viajan mucho, ante esto el pelirrojo se ha dejado de interesar en tener amistades o amores, sin embargo las cosas van a cambiar un poco, ¿con quien se quedara?. kenny?, Craig?, Stan?, Damian?, Trent? e incluso, butters?, !hasta wendy! (eso es broma) universo alternativo... muchas parejas...
1. Chapter 1

Kyle Pov:

El auto iba a una velocidad bastante rápida, suspiro mientras miro por la ventana con fastidio, ¿cuántas veces me he mudado en este año? 1, 2,3 ya no lo sé, al principio me molestaba y hasta me entristecía tener que dejar a mis amigos, pero ya me daba igual, ya ni me molestaba en hacer amigos, ¿para qué?, tarde o temprano me mudaría…

-Kyle ya llegamos…- escuche que mi hermano mayor me hablo…

No le respondí, solo seguí mirando por la ventana, pude observar un pequeño letrero que decía "South Park"…

-¿South Park?- deje salí en voz baja, observe por la ventana las casas, las tiendas, etc.… me extraño mucho que mi hermano hubiese decidido vivir aquí, ya que el siempre buscaba grandes Ciudades, por ejemplo anteriormente había estado viviendo en Londres…

El auto se detuvo en una casa muy grande y hermosa, baje del auto de manera lenta sintiendo el frio recorrer mi cuerpo…

-hace frio…- dije como excusa…- me quiero ir- termine

-a ti te gusta el frio…- contraataco el

-ya no…- me defendí haciendo un puchero…

-Ky… por favor solo dale una oportunidad, sé que es pequeño y nada lujoso, pero tú muy bien debes saber que todo tiene sus bajas y sus altas…- me dijo…

"todo tiene sus altas y sus bajas"

Eso es lo que mi hermano me había dicho, me encontraba fuera de lo que sería mi salón de clase, podía escuchar la bulla que hacían allí adentro respire hondo… ¿Cuántas veces había hecho esto ya?...

Autora Pov:

Era algo común que los estudiantes de South Park hicieran de todo menos prestar atención a la clase, mientras el pobre Mr. Garrison intentaba calmar el alboroto, de repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la directora de la escuela, atrayendo la atención de todos, esta camino hasta donde el profesor susurrándole algo en el oído dejando a todos intrigado, para luego retirarse.

-Buenos chicos, me acaban de informar que tenemos un nuevo alumno…- acto seguido le hizo una seña al chico que se encontraba en la puerta para que se acercara.

Kyle Pov:

Vi la seña que me dio el que sería mi profesor, volví a suspirar con fastidio y entre a paso lento, sentí las miradas curiosas de todos mis compañeros de clase en mi y era normal después de todo era el chico nuevo…

Autora Pov:

Kyle entro a paso lento al salón atrayendo la mirada curiosas de todos, era muy atractivo tenia grande y hermosos ojos verdes, piel blanca y suave a la vista, un muy buen físico, vestía con una chaqueta naranja con bolsillos al frente, pantalones azul marino y guantes verdes, tenia puesta una ushanka verde, algunos mechones de sus cabello se escapaban de la ushanka dejando ver que eran ondulados y de color rojo lo que hacía un buen contraste con sus ojos y color de piel…

-¿por favor podría presentarse…?- pidió amablemente Garrison

Kyle suspiro nuevamente y dijo con fastidio…

-Mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski, tengo 15 años, vivía anteriormente en Londres.-

-Bueno Kyle, podrías sentarte al lado de Craig Tucker…- dijo señalando el asiento vacío que gracias a su suerte estaba al lado de una ventana, haciéndole caso al mayor se fue a sentar en donde se le había dicho, una vez sentado miro por la ventana, ignorando la clase…

Todos los alumnos murmuraban cosas, otros se tiraban papelitos etc.

Una vez el profesor se fue, los chicos se quedaron unos minutos solos a lo que una chica de pelo largo y negro aprovecho para coquetear con el guapo pelirrojo…

-hola…- saludo coquetamente la chica…

-hola…- respondió viendo a la chica de arriba abajo no estaba mal…

-Mi nombre es Wendy Testaburger…- se presento la chica…

-Lindo nombre…- izo un cumplido sonriéndole a la chica…

-Como te sientes, me refiero al cambio de horario y todo eso…- estaba un poco nerviosa por la seductora sonrisa del otro…

-Supongo que bien, estoy acostumbrado a viajar…- le respondió giñiandole un ojo…

-que bien me alegro… bueno este es mi numero, llámame…- dijo Wendy giñiandole un ojo a Kyle entregándole un papel al chico para luego retirarse…

Después de que la chica se fue con su grupo de amigas, Kyle miro con desinterés el papel que tenía en sus manos…

-guao tío eso fue rápido…- dijo una voz a su lado a lo que el pelirrojo volteo a ver al chico que estaba arrodillado a su lado…- Mi nombre es Kenny McCormick- se presento…

-mmm… ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto intrigado…

-pues de ti…- Kyle lo miro de manera extraña…- olvida eso, me refiero a que Wendy no les da su número a los chicos así como así- explico el rubio…

-A ya entiendo, de todas formas no me interesa…- dijo con desinterés…

-¿Cómo que no te interesa?...- pregunto un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro poniendo sus manos en el pupitre del Kyle de forma brusca…

-¿y tu quien eres?- pregunto enojado el pelirrojo

-Stan Marsh EX de Wendy…- respondió encabronado el de cabellera azabache…

-¿y a mi qué?- respondió desafiante clavando su verdes ojos en los azules del otro…

-deja de buscar…- se corto rápidamente a ver los ojos verdes del chico, se sonrojo fuertemente y unas fuertes ganas de vomitar lo invadieron, rápidamente poso sus manos en su boca… llamando la atención de todo el salón…

-¿oye tío estas bien?- pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado por el estado del chico que lo estaba molestando…

Kyle se levanto de su asiento tocando el hombro de Stan, que se tapaba la boca.

Con lo que no conto fue que al tocarlo el chico se fuera en vomito dejando sorprendido a todos en el salón, todos sabían el porqué de los repentinos vómitos del chico.

Stan a darse cuenta de que todos lo miraban salió corriendo azotando la puerta del salón…

-¿y al que le sucedió…?- pregunto extrañado el ojiverde…

-que se enamoro…- respondió absorto el rubio que había estado en primera fila viendo el espectáculo…

-¿he?- pregunto extrañado…

-¿he?... a nada olvídalo- respondió sonriendo al ojiverde… se escucho la campana que anunciaba el recreo y los chicos se empezaron a retirar del salón…

-¿quieres que te muestre donde está el comedor…?- pregunto el rubio…

-sí, está bien…- respondió el pelirrojo con su tono de indiferencia nuevamente…

Antes de salir del salón el rubio observo el vomito de su amigo con celos…

-competencia…- menciono en un mormullo

Kyle seguía al rubio sin interés alguno…

-"¿Por qué habrá vomitado repentinamente ese chico?"- se preguntaba absorto, y sin darse cuenta tropezó con un chico un poco más alto que el cayendo encima del desconocido…-

-¿pero qué diablos…?- dijo encabronado el joven que se encontraba bajo el pelirrojo…

-disculpa no vi por donde iba…- se disculpo el de ojos verdes observando al pelinegro de ojos azules…

-¿disculpa?... ¿acaso crees que con una disculpa todo se soluciona niño de ciudad?...- dijo molesto el de abajo empujando al chico de ojos verdes…-y quítate…- agrego molesto…

-auch…- se quejo Kyle a chocar con una pared mientras un puño se iba a estampar en su cara…-

En otro lado:

-me pregunto que estará haciendo mi Kyle…- pregunto al aire el hermano mayor del sexi pelirrojo…

De vuelta con Kyle:

-espera…- grito cubriéndose el rostro asustado ante las miradas atentas de las personas…

-¿Qué?- pregunto muy encabronado el pelinegro aun con el puño el aire…

-disculpa…- volvió a repetir…

-¡ya te he dicho que una disculpa no sirve con…!- se corto, mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera a ver la expresión que tenía el de ojos verdes, sus manos se habían posado en su boca cubriéndola, mientras sus ojos estaban vidriosos, mierda se veía tan violable…

-no fue mi intención…- termino de decir el chico-"¡si sabía que funcionaria siempre funciona!" pensó el pelirrojo…

-Tks…- chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras bajaba su puño y un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas…- para la próxima ten cuidado no querrás estropear tu linda cara…- dejo salir para luego irse, pero el pelirrojo lo tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera

-lo tomare en cuenta…- dejo salir…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: hola, ¿Cómo están?, ¡feliz año a todas!, ¡feliz fin de mundo! XD, disculpen mi tardanza es que se me seco el cerebro, además estaba muy triste por haber perdido mi otra cuenta Crylelove, ya que iba a terminar la historia "me prefieres a mí", la puse en esta cuenta y nadie la leyó = (, bueno dejando la depre a un lado espero y les guste mucho este cap…

…

_**Escenas del capítulo anterior…**_

_-no fue mi intención…- termino de decir el chico-"¡si sabía que funcionaria siempre funciona!" pensó el pelirrojo…_

_-Tks…- chasqueo la lengua molesto mientras bajaba su puño y un leve sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas…- para la próxima ten cuidado no querrás estropear tu linda cara…- dejo salir para luego irse, pero el pelirrojo lo tomo del brazo antes de que se fuera _

_-lo tomare en cuenta…- dejo salir…_

…

Craig no pudo evitar quedar mudo ante la encantadora sonrisa del judío…

-¡he Kyle!- llamo el rubio

-¡voy!- respondió soltando al pelinegro y yéndose detrás de Kenny quien había estado observando la escena no muy contento…

…

Una vez en el comedor Kenny se dirijo a una mesa donde estaban sentados Cartman, Butters y Stan.

Una vez sentado Kenny le hizo señas al pelirrojo para que se sentara con ellos, Kyle obedeció y se sentó quedando justamente en frente del pelinegro de ojos azules.

Stan se tenso un poco y bajo la mirada algo sonrojado, sintiéndose nervioso ante la presencia del ojiverde, Kyle en cambio al observar tal acto suspiro cansado…

-"este chico no puede ser más extraño"- pensó mientras que jugaba con la comida y posaba el peso de su cabeza en su mano…

-Ho…la- saludo Butters después de debatirse en una lucha mental sobre si hablaba o no…

-hola- Kyle poso sus orbes verdes en las azules del rubio…

-mi…nombre…es…Butters- logro articular mientras que jugaba con sus dedos…

-el mío es Kyle- este sonrió, le pareció muy adorable…

Butters por otro lado se sonrojo ante la dulce sonrisa del ojiverde, en cambio Kenny frunció el seño.

-"¿Cuántos más?"- pensó Kenny

El timbre sonó y todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas aulas, excepto cierto pelirrojo que ya aburrido de las clases, decidió caminar por los pasillos de la institución.

Aburrido y sin nada más interesante que hacer comenzó a explorar la institución, hasta que cierto sonido llamo su atención, parecía un gato agonizando.

Cuando llego al sitio donde esperaba encontrar a un pobre gato agonizando o dando a luz se encontró con la escena de un alumno siendo torturado por un bullygn, este era arto de cabellos rubios.

Este al sentirse observado volteo encontrándose con unas orbes verdes, que lo miraban inexpresivamente, debido a su descuido al estar observando al pelirrojo, el chico que estaba siendo golpeado aprovecho de huir…

-se te escapo- hablo Kyle, luego dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, no era un pobre gato en apuros no le importaba…

-¿y de quién crees que fue la culpa?- Trent hablo en un tono amenazador el cual intimidaría a cualquiera, pero Kyle no era cualquiera, se detuvo para oír…

Trent por otra parte no pudo evitar fijarse en el delicioso trasero que poseía el pelirrojo.

-qué lástima da golpear tu lindo rostro…- volvió a hablar con el tono de voz anterior, tomando a Kyle del brazo para luego estamparlo contra la pared sin ningún cuidado…

-no eres el primero que me lo ha dicho- informo el ojiverde recordando a cierto pelinegro…

-tú sí que te diviertes- menciono Trent, acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del mas bajo…

Kyle sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro…

-te tengo buenas noticias…- hablo pasivamente el rubio mientras que con una mano sujetaba fuertemente los dos brazos del más bajo, posándolos encima de la cabeza de la victima….

Kyle trago en seco poniéndose un poco nervioso…

-he encontrado algo mejor que hacer contigo…- susurró contra los labios del ojiverde, mientras que con la otra mano le quitaba la chaqueta…

-¡alto!- exclamo Kyle al sentir las frisa manos del rubio tocar su pecho por debajo de su camiseta….

-¿Por qué?- Trent ignorándolo siguió palpándolo suavemente, sintiendo la suave piel del otro bajo su palma, se encontró con unos botones rosados que captaron su atención…

Kyle pudo observar como el otro se relambia los labios, lo que lo hizo estremecer…

-¡detente!- grito Kyle con la esperanza de que algún profesor lo escuchara…

-shu…. ¿no creo que quieras que alguien te vea así?, ¿no?- Trent acerco sus labios a la piel descubierta del ojiverde, quien sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo al sentir el suave aliento de Trent en su piel…

-yo que tu lo soltaría ahora mismo…- una tercera persona observaba la escena enojado…

Trent frunció el seño por la interrupción…

-piérdete Craig, no te metas en asuntos que no te importan…- Trent volteo molesto sin soltar al ojiverde...

-pues resulta que si me importa…- su voz sonaba igual de monótona, pero por dentro tenía una cesación muy extraña que lo frustraba de sobremanera… también llamada celos…

Trent no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco…

Kyle también se sorprendió ante esto, y sin saber por qué sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago…

-que lastima, ni creas que te lo daré tan fácilmente- dijo Trent sintiendo celos del pelinegro…

-no me gustan las cosas fáciles…- dejo caer mientras que se tronaba los nudillos…

Los dos se fulminaron con la miraba mientras que kyle miraba alucinando la escena….

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: hola por fin vino la inspiración a mí, espero y sea de su agrado, disculpen la tardanza…

..

Kyle miraba alucinado la escena acaso era posible, ¿ellos se peleaban por él?, su rostro tomo un tono rojizo e intentando ignorar esto observo a ambos adolecentes pelándose.

Saliendo de su estado de shock se apresuro a hacer algo al respecto y posándose frente a Craig Tucker el cual estaba a punto de recibir un golpe del rubio se preparo para recibir el golpe, sin embargo nunca llego y abriendo los ojos se encontró la azulada mirada del rubio el cual bufo molesto para luego retirarse.

Kyle no entendía lo que acababa de suceder sin embargo al sentir como el pelinegro intentaba levantarse se apresuro a ayudarlo.

-gracias- pronunció mientras que lo ayudaba a levantar.

Craig solo sonrió de lado haciendo que el ojiverde sintiera un cosquilleo extraño.

-no ha sido nada pelirrojo- dijo acariciando la cara del chico, Kyle se sonrojo y aparto la vista ante la atenta mirada del ojiazul

-vamos a mi casa- invito Kyle con una sonrisa en el rostro, Craig se sorprendió ante la repentina invitación sin embargo luego accedió.

…

Kyle abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso al pelinegro el cual entro escaneando todo el lugar con su mirada.

-¿no hay nadie?- pregunto casi instintivamente.

-no, mi hermano está trabajando- contesto Kyle cerrando la puerta tras de sí- puedes sentarte- termino de decir.

Craig se sentó mientras que Kyle desaparecía de su vista, segundos después este volvió con el botiquín de primero auxilios lo cual lo hizo recordar de sus heridas.

-no tienes porque…- pero fue interrumpido por el otro.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo sonriéndole.

Kyle coloco con cuidado el algodón sobre el rostro del chico a lo que Craig gruño.

Kyle no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante esto, Craig no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que era.

Un gruñido alerto al pelinegro por lo tanto volteo rápidamente y pudo notar como el aire le faltaba al encontrarse frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que con un tigre de bengala blanco.

-¡Shino!- grito Kyle en tono de reproche al animal- vuelve a tu jaula- y este gruño más fuerte y rodeando el sillón se sentó justo en el medio de Kyle y Craig el cual estaba congelado.

-¡Shino!, ¡bájate del sillón!- peleaba Kyle con su mascotica.

Este lo ignoro y posando su cabeza en las piernas del pelirrojo para que lo mimara ante la mirada de extrañez del pelinegro.

-lo siento- dijo rendido el ojiverde

Craig negó.

-está bien- pronunció sonriendo.

Kyle le devolvió la sonrisa.

…

Después de que Craig se fuera gracias a sentirse intimidado por cierto animal Kyle se ducho y se dispuso a dormir, Shino se subió a la cama y acurrucándose junto al pelirrojo los dos intentaron dormir, pero un sonido proveniente de la barriga del ojiverde le recordó que tenía que cenar.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

-Shino vamos a comer- dijo con voz dulce.

…

-¿Cómo has estado Ky?- pregunto Kenny afincándose en el pupitre del pelirrojo.

-¿de qué?- pregunto sin entender.

-¿Cómo que de qué?, ¿no te enteraste?- esta vez fue Stan quien hablo, el cual acababa de llegar por cierto.

Kyle los miro sin entender.

-esta mañana encontraron el cuerpo de una joven, al parecer alguien le saco toda su sangre- dijo por fin el rubio.

-ah, sobre eso, no me da miedo si a eso te refieres- dijo sin interés alguno.

-eres muy valiente Ky- dijo Kenny con voz juguetona

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, y al parecer todos se encontraban asustados ante la noticia.

Cuando por fin las clases terminaron Kyle se disponía a marcharse pero la voz de cierto pelinegro lo detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Stan?- pregunto

-nada, solo pensé que estaría bien si te acompañara a tu casa.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Kyle asintió suavemente y los dos comenzaron su caminata.

-¿tú qué crees?- esta repentina pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pelirrojo.

-¿de qué?- pregunto

-de lo que le sucedió a esa pobre chica- aclaro Stan con algo de miedo en la voz.

-¿te asusta?- pregunto Kyle mirándolo atentamente.

-la verdad es que me da miedo de que ataque a otra persona inocente- su voz sonaba preocupada y Kyle sonrió.

-eres muy bueno Stan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que se detenía frente a una casa.

-¿vives aquí?- pregunto observando la residencia.

-si, siéntete libre de visitarme cuando quieras- le anunció con una dulce voz.

-claro, adiós Kyle- se despidió.

-adiós, Stan- despidió el pelirrojo para luego entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Kyle se relambia los labios recordando la inocencia del pelinegro.

-¡Kyle!, ¡tenemos que hablar!- la voz de su hermano mayor lo trajo al mundo real.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

-¿Cómo quieres que duremos mucho aquí si no te molestas ni siquiera de borrar las evidencias?- lo regaño.

-lo siento- se disculpo, el otro solo suspiro.

-vamos a cenar.- dijo por fin a lo que Kyle sonrió con dulzura.

-claro, ¡Shino vamos a cenar!- llamo.

Continuara…


End file.
